El Árbol
by AurorBludger
Summary: Luna y su padre. Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


Tras mucho esfuerzo, les traigo mi historia a última hora, demora que creo, ha valido la pena. Espero que coincidan conmigo en esto último.

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Infancias" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"**_

_**Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La minúscula trama de esta pequeña historia es lo único que me pertenece.**_

EL ÁRBOL

Xenophilius Lovegood odiaba que le sobrara espacio en su cama, sensación acrecentada inexplicablemente aquella mañana primaveral de sábado.

Se levantó de mala gana, aunque para después del desayuno se encontraba de mejor humor.

Recorrió lentamente el trayecto que llevaba a la habitación de Luna. Al llegar se alegró de ver dormir a su hija plácidamente, pues la pequeña Luna contaba con un historial invernal de insomnio y pesadillas.

Justo antes de despertar a Luna, el señor Lovegood desvió la mirada hacia el suelo de la habitación. Allí encontró la réplica de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, aún sin terminar.

Luna se aferraba a cualquier objeto que le recordase a mamá.

El señor Lovegood cogió la diadema cuidadosamente con sus temblorosas manos y se la colocó en la cabeza.

Súbitamente, de la diadema emergió una voz femenina, que comenzó a hablar con un tono de reprimenda.

-Pero mira que eres zoquete, ¿no te acuerdas de qué día es hoy? Tienes la memoria de un Carassius auratus, comúnmente conocido como pez dorado, que tiene una capacidad de retención de recuerdos de unos tres segundos. Seguro que ni siquiera sabías eso, si es que se te ve a la legua que no tienes ni idea del reino Animalia ¡ni de metalenguaje! Para tu información, el Carassius auratus es un pez de agua dulce de la familia de los…

-¡Calla! Pero… ¿Qué día es hoy?-Preguntó el señor Lovegood colocándose de nuevo la diadema.

-Este mismo día en el año 1792, en la isla Kyūshū, Japón, entra en erupción el volcán Unzen. También este día pero en 1795, en París, los Sans-culottes se levantan contra el Gobierno a causa del hambre. De nuevo en Japón, pero ahora en 1889 se funda la localidad de Yokohama. ¿Sigo? Pues bien, este mismo día en 1933, la Alemania nazi comienza la persecución de judíos.

Tras una larga reflexión, que comenzó por preguntarse en qué estación del año estaba, el señor Lovegood se dio cuenta de que estaban a 1 de Abril. ¡A 1 de Abril!

-Luna, cariño, hoy es un día especial, tienes que levantarte, rápido. ¡Vamos!

El señor Lovegood no esperó a que su hija se desperezara, la cogió en brazos y bajó las escaleras corriendo. La pequeña se despertó por el camino. Ya en la cocina, la sentó de golpe en una silla y la sirvió un desayuno a la velocidad de la luz.

Cuando Luna terminó, el señor Lovegood le ordenó que se pusiera ropa que le quedara pequeña o no le importase manchar.

Con un aspecto bastante ridículo, Luna bajó las escaleras. Se había tomado a pecho las palabras de su padre, y se había puesto de una vez, toda esa ropa que no usaba. Llevaba dos camisetas y tres sudaderas, unos pantalones que le quedaban pequeños y una falda que era demasiado ordinaria para Luna. Se había puesto además un gorro lleno de campanillas y unas deportivas sin suela.

-¡Perfecta!-Aprobó el señor Lovegood pensando que parecía un cuadro multicolor de Kandinsky o Van Gogh hecho persona.

Ya fuera de la casa, el señor Lovegood señaló el árbol que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. El árbol en cuestión era todavía un árbol joven, con unos brotes algo verdes y unos frutitos de un naranja suave.

-Durante años he hecho creer a la gente que es un árbol de ciruelas dirigibles.-dijo el señor Lovegood.

Padre e hija rompieron a reír sonoramente ante la afirmación del primero.

-Vaya panda de inocentes, ¿no crees? ¡Ciruelas dirigibles! ¿Quién en su sano juicio cree en una ciruela dirigible?-Pronunció Xenophilius entre medias de unas histéricas risas.

-Pero… Papá.-Comenzó la pequeña Luna- Decirles eso es mentira… Y… Mentir es malo.

-Pero no es tan grave… Y encima nos hemos reído mucho más de lo que les hemos mentido, ¿no?-Respondió el padre de Luna tras un rato meditando qué responder.

-Supongo…-Concluyó Luna, acompañando su frase de una media sonrisa, tan poco usual desde hace varios meses.

-Bueno… ¡Al grano!-Estalló Xenophilius Lovegood-Este árbol lo adquirió un joven Xenophilius Lovegood, tan joven que ni siquiera era papá. En un viaje en busca de criaturas que todo el mundo creía extintas, papá coincidió con una tribu mágica de nómadas que se movían por la zona del lejano oriente. Cocinaban de maravilla, de hecho, fueron los que me enseñaron a cocinar mi conocida sopa de pimplys de agua dulce. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

Luna escuchaba ensimismada, sentada en la hierba con las piernas cruzadas y, para poder observar mejor a su padre, la cabeza exageradamente inclinada hacia arriba, lo que hacía caer su larga melena rubia en cascada.

-Lo realmente importante, además de sus enseñanzas, fue su ofrenda de despedida. –explicó el señor Lovegood- Antes de que se separaran nuestros caminos, me regalaron un saquito con una semilla dentro. Una semilla de un árbol de de Ji'an. Y este que protege nuestra casa es un árbol de Ji'an.

Con sus largas piernas, Xenophilius Lovegood desapareció por detrás de la casa y volvió con dos rastrillos para hojas. Le ofreció uno a Luna y se quedó con el otro. La niña rubia observó con más detalle su herramienta y se percató de que estaba pintado de múltiples colores. Lo pintado constituía motivos vegetales que se transformaban en otras plantas y flores como si fuera uno de esos "cadáveres exquisitos" de los dadaístas.

-Qué bonitos…-murmuró Luna.

-Los pintó mamá.-Respondió con la mirada perdida, en alguna otra dimensión, en cualquier momento menos en aquel.

Mamá siempre alegraba todo, recordó Luna.

¡Bueno!-Comenzó el señor Lovegood arrancado por un espasmo que lo trajo a la realidad-Este árbol tiene unas propiedades vinculadas a cierto ritual. Se dice que, practicado ese ritual, la casa se encuentra protegida de toda energía negativa.-Ante la maravillada expresión de Luna, el señor Lovegood sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un par de brochas y un bote grande de pasta de dientes-¡Vamos allá, pues! Lo primero que hemos de hacer es pasar pasta de dientes por las púas, ya que este esto simboliza la purificación, según lo que me dijo aquella tribu nómada.

Padre e hija impregnaban enérgicamente las púas del rastrillo de pasta de dientes con profesionales movimientos de muñeca adquiridos por una afición común, el arte, especialmente en su variante pictórica.

-Pero papá, ¿Cómo es posible que una tribu nómada usara pasta de dientes?-Preguntó intrigada Luna, ya terminando de impregnar las púas.

-Oh, más tribus de las que la gente piensa usan pasta de dientes, pero por alguna extraña razón, las multinacionales muggles y los altos cargos del mundo mágico no quieren que se sepa, somos unos insólitos conocedores de la verdad. Aun con eso, en aquella tribu solo el jefe usaba la pasta de dientes para cuidárselos, la gran mayoría de los integrantes tenían la boca como unas ruinas mayas.

-Vaya.-Alcanzó a decir impresionada Luna ya terminando la tarea.

Papá siempre sabía contar algo que la impresionaba.

-¡Muy bien, Luna!-exclamó Xenophilius Lovegood reprimiendo la nostalgia que le producía ver a su hija pareciéndose tanto a su difunta amada-Ya queda poco, te vas a dar cuenta de que es un ritual sencillo, quizás lleve tiempo, pero son muy pocos pasos. Acompáñame al árbol de nuevo, Luna.

Luna alzó la mano a su padre con decisión y una sonrisa en la cara. El señor Lovegood que ya la tenía tendida se la agarró con cuidado, sintiendo la piel suave de Luna. Ambos se dirigieron al árbol en silencio, disfrutando el uno del otro.

-Si te fijas, Luna, bajo el árbol de Ji'an hay muchísimas hojas, pues este árbol, es, de todo el reino vegetal, el que más hojas desprende. Pero una curiosidad de este árbol es que, una vez en el suelo sus hojas, estas se multiplican. Esta no es la única particularidad del árbol de Ji'an. Ya hemos entrado en primavera, y aquí siguen las hojas, como en el lluvioso otoño. Solo algunas hojas de este árbol son llevadas por el viento, la mayoría se quedan aquí, adquiriendo el alma de la casa, sienten orgullo de pertenecer a ella y protegerla.-Dijo el señor Lovegood exagerando a más no poder lo que una hoja podía sentir y desear-Pero para que protejan la casa, las hojas han de ser manipuladas de una forma especial, de una manera ancestral y misteriosa.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Luna impaciente.

-Con nuestros rastrillos purificados vamos a colocar las hojas de tal forma que parezcan ondas que salen desde la puerta y abandonan la casa por el jardín hasta la calle.-Ordenó el señor Lovegood.

-¿Por qué ondas?-Preguntó Luna.

-No sé, es posible que por simular al mar, ¿Tú qué crees?

-A lo mejor es para que parezcan los rayos del sol.

-Quizás, el sol es alegre.

-Bueno, manos a la obra, Luna.

-Vale.-Dijo Luna convencida y emocionada.

Aquella aprobación fue el pistoletazo de salida a un precioso día de primavera en el que padre e hija disfrutaron el uno del otro como nunca antes, sin el poso de la tristeza en el recuerdo de su madre.

Trabajaron.

Charlaron.

Rieron.

Y pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que dejaran de hacerlo.

La luz en decrescendo pintó de negro a las figuras en contraluz de Luna y su padre, pareja que observaban satisfechos su trabajo en esa tarde naranja que hacía arder el horizonte.

Observaban satisfechos su trabajo, sintiendo la plenitud de haber hecho algo juntos.

-Y…Papá, ¿seguro que el árbol de Ji'an no da como frutos las ciruelas dirigibles…? Es que yo el año pasado vi como Percy Weasley se manchaba su túnica nueva con una ciruela que salió disparada del árbol.-Comentó Luna.

-¡Ah, bueno, pero eso fui yo, ese chico es un estirado!-Respondió Xenophilius entre risas.

-¡Pues yo este otoño encontré a un conejito cerca del árbol con una patita manchada de ciruela, e iba cojo!

-¡No me digas! Entonces está claro que tendré que hacer un estudio sobre la naturaleza del fruto del árbol de Ji'an. ¡Este mismo lunes comenzamos a recopilar información!

Tras un silencio más o menos largo, Luna reanudó la conversación.

-¿Así que en nuestra casa ya no entra más la tristeza, papá?- Preguntó inocentemente Luna.

-Por supuesto Luna, ni un ápice de amargura, ni la mínima amargura de la nostalgia.

-Entonces… ¿el año viene podemos hacer lo mismo pero con el suelo de todo el país?

Siempre pensé que Xenophilius Lovegood es infinitamente mejor padre de lo que imaginamos.

**Aviso: Tengo entendido que en algunos países hispanoamericanos, la palabra rastrillo hace referencia a un instrumento para afeitarse. No hace falta ser Einstein para darse cuenta de que yo la he utilizado como un objeto para recoger hojas en otoño. **


End file.
